peelfandomcom-20200213-history
16 January 1980
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1980-01-16 ; Comments *Almost all of the show is now available. The Derby Box fills in all but one edit in the 400 Box files. Sessions *None (records only) Tracklisting *'File 2 & 3 start of show' *... start of show ... from 12:07 of File a *Silicon Teens: Judy In Disguise (7") Mute MUTE 004 :(JP reports satisfaction at coming #1 in NME "Most Wonderful Human Being" reader's poll, but still wonders where the fact that the Ayatollah Khomeini came second leaves him, and why he was still alone in his studio....) *Moderates: Yes To The Neutron Bomb (12" - Fetishes) Open Eye OE EP 1001 *Special A.K.A. (feat Rico): Too Much Too Young (7" EP) 2-Tone CHS TT 7 ('''File a' cuts out at start of record)'' *Special A.K.A. (feat Rico): Guns Of Navarone (7" EP - Too Much Too Young) 2-Tone CHS TT 7 (edited out of '''File a')'' *'File b' *Same: Wild About You (b/w Movements) Blueprint *Donna & The Kebabs: Boring Conversations *I-Roy: Buck & The Preacher (v/a album - Creation Rockers Volume 4) Trojan TRLS 183 *Lene Lovich: The Night (album - Flex) Stiff SEEZ 19 *John Foxx: He's A Liquid (album - Metamatic) Virgin V 2146 *Directions:Three Bands Tonite (7") Tortch TOR 004 *'File c' *Zorkie Twins: Sooner Or Later (v/a EP - The Blank Tapes Volume 1) Skeleton SKL 002 *Human League: Being Boiled (v/a album - Fast Product - The First Year Plan) Fast Product F 11 *Circles: Opening Up (7") Graduate GRAD 4 *Bauhaus: Dark Entries (7") Axis AXIS 3 *Rest: Carnival () Shooting Star *Disco Students: South Africa House (7") Yeah!Yeah!Yeah! UH, HUH 1 *flip to File d '''duing above track *Rod Taylor: Morning Train (album - If Jah Should Come Now) Little Luke *Sods: Mopey Grope (7") Tap TAP 1 *Danny And The Dressmakers: Cathy And Claire (v/a EP - Weird Noise) Fuck Off FEP 001 *Madness: My Girl (7") Stiff BUY 62 (''edited out of '''File d)'' *Mekons: What Are We Going To Do Tonight (album - The Quality Of Mercy Is Not Strnen) Virgin V 2143 *Autopilot: When The Silence Falls (EP - Love Is A Process) Merimusic JHEPS-2244 *Desperate Bicycles: Blasting Radio (album - Remorse Code) Refill RR6 *3rd And 4th Generation: Rudies Medley (7") Punch PH 91 JP bought this on impulse today and hasn't even listened to it prior to playing *'File 2 & 3 cuts out towards the end of the following' *John Fury Ellis: Babies In Jars (7") Rat Race 1 Rat *Ratsia: (Mä Haluun) R-E-AKTION! (album - Ratsia) Johanna JHN 2003 *Rod Taylor & Mikey Dread: Pirate Jungle (12") Sufferers Heights *Clash: The Card Cheat (album - London Calling) CBS CBS CLASH 3 *Special A.K.A. feat Rico: Skinhead Symphony (7" EP - Too Much Too Young) 2-Tone CHS TT 7 *Flip to File e during track above which the original taper took the opportunity to cut out most of another mainstream mod/ska track *John Fred And His Playboy Band: Judy In Disguise (With Glasses) (7") Pye International 7N.25442 *Beatles: Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds :(JP - 'Back in 1967 and on the Pirate Ship Radio London I was the first to play this in the whole world, you know') *End of programme at 7:24 File ;Name *a) 205-800115a+16.mp3 (from 12:06) *b) 206-800116a.mp3 *c) 206-800116b.mp3 *d) 207-800116c.aif 15.31.mp3 *e) 207-800116d.mp3 (to 7:24) *2) 1980-01-16 John Peel Radio 1 (Incomplete) DB141.mp3 *3) 1980-01-16 Peel Show DB141 v2 ;Length *a) 20:48 (from 12:06) *b) 21:07 *c) 21:06 *d) 47:04 *e) 47:16 (to 7:24) *2) 01:33:18 *3) 01:32:26 ;Other *a) to e) created from T205, T206 and T207 of 400 Box *2) Created from DB141 of Derby Box, digitised by RF *3) Created from DB141 of Derby Box, digitised by Weatherman22. Re-rip of Memorex tape ;Available *a to e) Mooo Server (Roger) *2) Mooo *3) Mooo Category:1980 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category: 400 Box Category:Shared Category:Derby Box